


Coco's totez awesome plan to save Shibuya (for real)

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Derogatory Language, Gen, Mention of Death, Post-A New Day (TWEWY), blue and orange morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: CocolikedTokyo, ffs. Why waseveryonetoo stupid to recognize the threat and act, seriously?She’d probably kill Hanekoma for what had happened to Shinjuku by his fault, but only after she’d save his freaking life. After all she still needed him.What a pain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Coco's totez awesome plan to save Shibuya (for real)

**Author's Note:**

> Coco was _not_ supposed to be in this fic at all. She, like, told me how totez stupid I was being lmao

Somewhere not quite between planes but more _on the side_ , Coco was fuming.

Serious-fucking-ly, how dare he?! How dare _they_?! All of them! The Higher Plane, Shinjuku's stupid, _stupid_ Producer, Neku, Hanekoma… They were _all_ getting on her nerves, and for what? Just so they could go on self-destroying? Pfffft. Not on her watch, even if that meant killing them all.

Saying that she was pissed off at Hanekoma and Neku for breaking her Noise was the understatement of the century. The kids had been _so damn close_ to complete the mission, and their fights plus their sudden appearance in Shinjuku would have been enough for her to gather the energy needed to shield the district from the worst of the Inversion.

Fuck the Higher Plane. Fuck Shinjuku's Producer. Hanekoma was a right PITA but at least he had the decency to still be sane after dabbling in Taboo. Now Shinjuku was destroyed and the jerk was not even down. She had liked Shinjuku, ffs! 

She knew that most of her kind mocked her for the attachment she had to Tokyo, but she didn't care. The human world as a whole was boring as fuck, but Tokyo was well worth it. It was vibrating with life and chaos and change, and it had the very best fashion ever which was reason enough to protect the city. Those who disagreed just had no taste.

Hanekoma seriously had no idea what was coming for him. She was tempted to go back to the three dimensions humans could perceive just for the pleasure of slapping him, because wow, he was supposed to be an Angel and he had no clue what the Inversion meant? Like, for real? She was lowkey despairing at how _brainless_ everyone was.

Well, Sho had not been brainless. She _liked_ Sho. Hanekoma might have been the one to teach him about the fourth dimension linking the Planes, but Sho had been on the verge of generalizing it to N dimensions and she had been eager to see it. Then of course the petty games of Shibuya's Composer had cut that short. Pity.

(She was not sure Sho could have survived becoming Composer. His mind was already not quite aligned with what humans considered baseline, so being forcefully thrust into what was basically a wrong shape for him would have been potentially lethal. Would have been fun to watch, though. And maybe he would have been able to solve his very own squaring of the circle.)

Anyway, even if her kind rarely welcomed humans in their midst, Sho definitely had the potential to become one of them and she had been very, _very_ tempted to spread Shibuya's Composer over more dimensions than he was aware existed just for what he had done to her pet project. But she happened to like Shibuya too and so she had exercised a truly inhumane amount of restraint.

And now, even though she had done _everything_ to keep Tokyo intact, Shibuya was on the verge of being destroyed once again just because everyone was too dumb to live. Go figure.

She kicked angrily at a node of possibilities, giving a mild headache to someone, then at another, triggering an avalanche.

(The headache ended up distracting the person enough to create a car accident with two casualties and three wounded. The avalanche only destroyed a bunch of sick trees before their infection could spread to the rest of the forest.)

Well. She'd have to do everything herself like _always_ apparently. Urgh. _Humans._ (Not that Angels were better, to be fair.)

So. Shinjuku's Producer (she decided to call them “Jerk”, because she really didn't care about their gender or name or _anything_ actually) was batshit crazy with Taboo. Now that Shinjuku was no more, she couldn't find them easily (again, thx Higher Plane for making her life more difficult than it needed to be), but she knew they'd come for Hanekoma sooner or later. Sure, Tokyo had other Angels, but Hanekoma was tainted by Taboo without having lost his angelic spark. Jerk was just _bound_ to make a grab for that.

And Hanekoma and Kiryu were just, like, _one hundred percent_ oblivious and she wanted to bang their heads together in the hope some neurons would start working. “No more need for Neku”, uh? Yeah, sure. Throwing a piece powerful enough to survive a Pact with a Composer off the board was plain _stupid_. Right now Neku was needed in the UG, not in the RG.

(Also, Kiryu had killed her Sho, so turnabout was fair play.)

Bringing Sho back was a no-brainer. He was the closest Shibuya had to an entity transcending humanity (Hanekoma and Kiryu were too stupid to count), and he also had the only functional brain of the whole district, possibly the whole town. And to cement her decision, he had intimate knowledge of Taboo, which would be invaluable against Jerk.

Sho really was perfect. ♥

She pondered trying to get other pawns for what could only become a bloody mess of a Game. Recently Erased Reapers were out of the question because they were all too set into their rigid thoughts patterns. (It was a waste, because Kitaniji had been really powerful, but he couldn't do anything other than swoon for Kiryu. Ugh. Disgusting.) She could maybe setup another ritual like her alternate Shibuya with other Players, just to have a backup plan? But without Neku to lend it power, it would not be very impressive.

It all came back to “fuck everyone for messing up the plan”, uh?

On the first day of the new Week, Shibuya’s wards were breached, which was apparently a surprise for Hanekoma and Kiryu (how were they not Erased already, seriously?), but was only _plain obvious_ if you just, idk, _payed attention_. Jerk was bound to come, and the UG just _worked_ in Weeks whether you liked it or not. They couldn’t arrive on any other day than the first of a Week, and Coco knew she now had six days to adjust plans before they found Hanekoma on day 7.

(If Neku or Beat had any clue about the rules of the UG, this would have been a dead giveaway that Coco’s little game was _not_ taking place in said UG. If they had managed to find two braincells between them, anyway.)

On that same first day, Neku and Sho woke up at the Scramble, confused, already Partners thx to Coco’s amazing skillz. Neku immediately accused Sho of forming a Pact with him while he was unconscious. Sho insulted his intelligence, but was shaken enough that even Neku picked up on it and miraculously managed to coax him to explain that a Pact needed actual consent from the two Partners.

“Joshua formed a Pact without my consent,” Neku pointed out.  
“Joshua is a cheating bastard,” Sho growled in answer, and for the first time the two were in sync, to Coco’s absolute delight.

And thus began a deadly Game of hide-and-seek. Reapers were on high alert, knowing there was an external threat _somewhere_ in Shibuya but not what it looked like. Not that it would have helped them, tbf. Jerk could easily overpower any of them, now that Sho was very much _not_ a Reaper anymore.

Truth be told, it was a bit pathetic that Kiryu even asked his minions to try and track Jerk down, Coco reflected, picking at cotton candy while watching Harriers run around uselessly. Someone able to _break through Shibuya’s wards_ couldn’t possibly be found by a random lackey. Also, fucking 7 days rule, ffs. How could the damn Composer be unaware of that? He’d better focus on finding clues about their abilities, but nooooo, having accurate intel was sooooo under him.

Coco seriously needed to stop rolling her eyes before she could hurt herself.

With the slight push toward stability that Coco had given him, Sho was reaching exciting levels of raw power, but the true surprise came from Neku, who was decidedly the most adaptable kid that side of death. Four successive Partners, all very different… and he took it all in stride. Hmm. That kind of versatility _could_ be a nice trait to join her kind… but he’d also need a solid sense of self for that, and one that was untainted by Composer or angelic influence, which seemed seriously unlikely given how both Kiryu and Hanekoma were all over the boy. Pity.

Well, at least Sho was _hers_. They could keep Neku for all she cared.

OK, no, scratch that, right now they pretended not to give a fuck (Kiryu was really transparent though) and Neku was kinda her pawn so she had to keep an eye on him. She couldn’t exactly hang out with him anymore (once again, fucking _thx_ Hanekoma, yadda yadda yadda) but she tried to eavesdrop lots.

Neku still talked about having visions. That was _not_ part of the plan and Coco wanted to shake him until he damn _spit_ the whole story because, hello, intel gathering? But if he ever talked to Sho, it was when she wasn’t nearby and it drove her crazy.

She did what she could to train her pawns, throwing Noise at them and leaving hints about the presence of Taboo. (It was all fake but she didn’t care if Sho could realize it. He was clever enough to understand it was a _message_ and not dismiss it.)

Actually, now that she thought about it, there was not a lot of Noise around. Was Jerk Erasing it? Using it somehow? Making it flee the district?

If she was in Kiryu’s place she’d use her Reapers to investigate _that_ , but nope, he was useless and she didn’t have a whole army at her beck and call, which, seriously, unfair. Like, really, she was the one with the brain to use that kind of thing but Kiryu was letting them waste their time instead.

Maybe she’d try to do something about that once Tokyo would be safe. Or maybe not. Would be useful, but also sounded boring to create and manage. Unless she could use Noise to spy on Reapers…?

That was something to examine in details.

But anyway. Day 7 came, and Hanekoma decided to be an over-dramatic bastard and wait at the top of 104. Geez. No wonder he and Kiryu were such close friends. Coco was genuinely disappointed that he wasn’t in his café. He had just finished repairing it after the Long Game and it would have been fun to see it destroyed once again.

Sho and Neku arrived before Jerk, because Sho was awesome like that (and OK, Neku was not that bad either, _fine_ ). The yelling that ensued would have been even funnier if Coco could get closer without being seen (fuck rooftops). Apparently Hanekoma had been cryptic and manipulative enough that Sho _and_ Neku were crossed with him, which, hey, awesome! Not even _only_ because it was entertaining as hell, mind. They would need the sync rate soon, so that was perfect timing.

Then Jerk appeared out of thin air, catching everyone’s attention. They were oozing Taboo, and even though they were obviously humanoid their features were too staticky to be recognizable. They had large, asymmetrical wings phasing in and out of the UG. They didn’t speak, only screamed in broken noises.

They ran toward Hanekoma, Sho and Neku interfered, and a fight began. Hanekoma was staring, visibly shocked, which made Coco want to facepalm. But hey, no one was paying attention to her so she could watch more easily. Stupidity had its perks. Sometimes.

Jerk was awfully powerful. If Hanekoma didn’t get off his ass to help, Sho and Neku would end up Erased despite their brilliant fighting. Which would be a shame. Coco frowned, wondering if she’d need to kick Hanekoma’s ass once again to get him to _fucking react_ , but then Kiryu arrived.

He was closely followed by someone else, and that was when the plan went to hell in a handbasket.

It _looked_ like a girl, from afar. But there was something utterly _wrong_ with her. She seemed… empty. She _felt_ empty to Coco’s sense too, which was seriously more jarring because Coco could perceive a lot more than humans or even Angels, and yet… That body was merely a shell waiting to be filled. Coco could feel the pull.

Kiryu fumbled his landing and fell on the roof. The “girl” stepped closer, and Coco grimaced. That void was acting like a black hole, sucking in every hint of power that was not anchored enough… oh, well, that probably explained the disappearing Noise, then. She _knew_ it was important to investigate, dammit!

The fight between Jerk and the two Players broke. Quite literally. The three of them were brutally pulled back to the UG by the deformation surrounding the girl; Jerk screeched, Sho swore, and Neku…

“That’s her!” he managed despite his ragged breathing. “The girl from my visions!”

Coco glared at him, unseen. Like, wow, thx darling, _couldn’t have shared earlier ffs_? And now she had two problems and _not enough competent people_ and _couldn’t Shibuya get a break_? Two potential apocalypses in the same month was already too many, but three? Nope, should be illegal, seriously.

Obviously, neither Jerk nor the not-girl cared. Go figure.

The not-girl stepped toward Kiryu, who tried to back away from her, but not fast enough. She reached out for him, he lifted a hand… She caught his wrist and _pulled_. Coco flinched. Physically, the not-girl had not moved, but she was directly gripping the Composer’s very essence and yup, Kiryu was visibly in pain.

Great. Really, awesome. In any other circumstance Coco would have been delighted at that look but _no_ it had to happen _like that_. Life was unfair.

The not-girl tugged at Kiryu’s power. He snarled.

“Leave Shibuya _alone_!”

OK, point for Kiryu. He was willing to fight for his district, even with his strength being drained from him. Too bad he didn’t have the brain to back the resolve.

Then Sho attacked the not-girl, because Sho was clever, _unlike the others_. He knew that if the Composer was torn to shreds Shibuya would collapse on them all.

(Of course, _killing_ a Composer was usually not a problem. That was, like, normal for the job. But here it was not about killing Kiryu. Unfortunately. It was about absorbing all that made Shibuya, well, Shibuya. And that would not do.)

Neku followed Sho’s lead, and with the distortion surrounding the not-girl they didn’t even need to leave the UG/RG/Noise Plan they were in. (That was… messy. It even tugged a tiny bit at a place only Coco’s kin had normally access to.) It was good, but wouldn’t solve anything, merely buy some time. Coco needed to–

Her train of thoughts was derailed by an agonized scream from Hanekoma. Fuck it, fuck _him_ and fuck _everything_ , she was only one entity ffs! She turned to him to discover than Jerk had taken advantage of the situation to, well. Hmm. Interesting. Who could have known that it was possible to reach inside of an Angel’s physical vessel like this?

Coco shook herself. Not the time to admire the handiwork, she couldn’t let Jerk get away with that angelic spark they were groping around to find. Despite the lack of actual injury, Hanekoma was reacting as if he was bleeding out, which, OK, fair enough, Coco wouldn’t have liked feeling someone riffle through her like this either. But that wouldn’t do.

She sighed, then fully materialized and kicked Jerk away with all her strength. Their hand left Hanekoma, who took a shaky breath and looked up at her, tears of pain in the corner of his eyes.

“Move your damn ass!” she screamed. “Fight!”

Jerk lunged toward them both; Coco blocked him and kicked Hanekoma in the shin to get him to fucking move (not the place she wanted to hit him most, but he still needed to be able to fight, and wow, she was getting seriously _pissed_ at that mess for robbing her of all her deserved fun). Hanekoma _finally_ got back to his feet.

“Whose side are you on?” Hanekoma had the _gall_ to ask.  
“What do you think, you old useless alley cat?! SHIBUYA!”

Maybe it was the insult, or maybe the call to his pride, or who the fuck actually knew with this dude, but Hanekoma _fucking finally_ got his head out of his ass to defend himself. Coco glanced at the other fight. Even with Kiryu’s help, Sho and Neku didn’t seem to have a chance in hell.

Uh. Maybe their two problems could actually solve each other. With some maneuvering.

“ _Sho_!” Coco called. “Come here, we need to burn Taboo out of that mess!”

Sho was at her side immediately and she loved him even more for it. He was even already tracing sigils on the rooftop. Her perfect, perfect pick. ♥

Right. Everything was back on track. For a certain value of track. Coco looked around just in time to catch Kiryu and Neku pulling a fusion attack. She rolled her eyes. Yeah, of course, these two would find a way to sync even after _everything_. She was so never getting her hands on Neku. Well. Too bad.

Hanekoma was not faring that well, but then he was still unstable after his little experiments in Taboo. Coco grabbed the first _potential_ that floated around and slammed it into Jerk’s head. She pouted when it didn’t even make a sound of breaking bone. Booooring.

“Now!” Sho called out.

Bless all the minor gods, Hanekoma seemed to understand what the plan was. Miracles really did happen. He pushed Jerk toward the sigil, Coco tripped them, and in the exact second when their back made contact with the rooftop Sho activated his sigil.

Jerk _howled_. Coco couldn’t help but smile. Yup, not pleasant, but they _fucking deserved it_. Sho, perfect Sho, had created exactly what she had wanted him to. This would _not_ heal Jerk, or purge them, or whatever idiocy like that. It would literally _burn_ through them until the Taboo couldn’t absorb anything anymore, leaving only charred Soul in its wake. And that was just what they needed, because let’s be real, who cared about Jerk? They just needed to neuter them.

Judging by Neku’s scream for help, they were just in time. The not-girl had managed to get a grip on Kiryu and was trying to… yeah, it could probably be called eating him, which, urg, _gross_.

Jerk finally fell mute. Still a very, very much Fallen Angel, still way too powerful, but stunned… and not contagious anymore.

Sho anticipated her next order and grabbed Jerk to throw them at the not-girl.

A void seeking desperately to be filled with raw power, and an over-powered former Angel? Fitted like puzzle pieces.

Jerk didn’t even make a sound while the not-girl absorbed them. Some flicker of awareness came back to her eyes. She released Kiryu, who stumbled back before being caught by Neku. (So. Not. Getting him.) Her shape hesitated while the Planes slowly tried to separate again. She blurred, came into focus again, aged up, became translucent, then gained a slight glow of her own.

“… Matsunae?” Kiryu asked, voice hesitating between shock and wariness.  
“Kiryu? What… where…” she began before settling on “what the fuck.”  
“That’s my line,” Kiryu countered dryly.

Coco rolled her eyes. Seriously. Did she have to spell it out for them?

“Well, congratz for trying to shield your district from the Inversion,” Coco deadpanned. “It totez failed btw, but kudos for trying I guess.”  
“Wait, she’s _Shinjuku’s Composer_?” Neku said.

Coco ignored him in favor of turning to Hanekoma. She grabbed his collar and kneed him in the crotch.

“Next time you feel like disrupting something, try to fucking think about it before! Or, you know what, actually, don’t bother, just don’t disrupt anything, you’d not understand anyway.”  
“Hey–“ Kiryu tried to protest (he was the only one to react, which pleased Coco immensely).  
“You, shut up, cause you’re so totez stupid too and I have another knee!”

There was a silence.

“Why am I holding a stuffed animal?” Matsunae asked, her voice dripping confusion.

Coco decided to leave them untangle that on their own. After all, only Neku was supposed to be entirely clueless about how the Planes worked, so _maybe_ they’d be able to understand why Matsunae had reverted to her RG form, plus symbols of powers from Shibuya’s recent Game. And if not, well, she didn’t give a fuck.

(Sho would understand, she knew. Maybe not right now, but he would solve that equation sooner or later.)

“Wait!” Hanekoma exclaimed when Coco started shifting Frequency.  
“Cya losers!” she called back gleefully.

Her job here was done. With Shinjuku’s Composer being functional again, the district would get back on its feet. Jerk was deader than dead, so _no more planar nukes_ (the Higher Plane seriously needed to find a better way to deal with their problems). Shibuya was intact. Hanekoma still looked in pain from her hit.

Well. Time to get some popcorn and wait for Sho to join her, then.


End file.
